


Popping The Question

by VampAmber



Series: Writers Block Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Dean Winchester, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It's just a little question. Easy, right? Not when you're as emotionally constipated as Dean Winchester. But he loves Cas, and wants to be with him for the rest of his life, so it's an obvious choice. Just... will he survive the asking?And how the hell is asking a guy to marry you more difficult than hunting literalmonsters?





	Popping The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsCarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/gifts).



> This one got a little away from me, but with how it turned out, I'm fine with that. Poor Dean, though. Hopefully you guys like reading it even half as much as I liked writing this, cuz this one was so much fun. ^_^

Dean fumbled with the ring in his pocket, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He should just give up now and save himself the embarrassment. It was stupid anyway. Sure, he and Cas had been fooling around a lot lately. Sure, those ‘fooling around’ sessions were getting more and more chick flick-ish as the weeks went on. And yeah, they’d even taken to saying that stupid ‘L’ word the last few months, the word that was ungodly awkward to say to anybody else, or even to think, but came to his lips more natural than breathing when said to Cas.

But Cas was an angel, damn it! Did angels even get engaged? Did they go out and rent tuxes to go through some human ceremony that probably seemed like nothing to them since they were billions of years old or whatever? Hell, the poor guy might not even understand what Dean was doing when he gave him the ring. Cas may be pop culture savvy after Metatron gave him the internet level info dump a while back, but did that include stuff like engagement rings and weddings and happily ever after and…

Dean made a face as he chick flick-ed himself to a nauseating degree. But whatever, proposing to Cas: stupid idea. Check. He’d take the ring back tomorrow, or throw it away, or do anything other than give it to the nerdy guy he was madly and completely, head over heels in… ‘L’ with.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel in question said from behind Dean, causing the hunter to jump. “You said to meet you here, correct?”

Dean turned around so fast, he almost lost his balance. He shoved the hand holding the ring even deeper in his pocket, and gave Cas a shaky smile. Shit, of course his angel would remember something he told him last night before they went to bed. Of freaking course. “Uh, yeah, I did,” he replied awkwardly, not sure what to do next. He felt like Gabe had dumped him in another sitcom, only this time everybody else had the script but him.

“Well?” Cas asked, looking around curiously. Dean remembered he’d mentioned something about a surprise. Damn it, past Dean, why’d you hafta go and screw everything up by trying to go through with the plans you’d been working on for almost six months now? Present Dean was only able to manage a blush. Stupid everything.

“Uh, the uh… the surprise, right?” Dean stumbled over the words, sounding worse than even his most drunk. Though at least he wasn’t slurring. That was a plus, right?

Cas nodded, giving him a smile that made him weak in the knees. Cas was usually so stoic, so serious. It was only around Dean that he lit up like this. That he smiled a proper smile, full of happiness and love. The angel was probably almost as head over heels for Dean as Dean was for Cas. Maybe it’s wasn’t such a stupid idea, after all? After all, he did… love Cas. There. He could think the damn word finally. Dean loved Cas. Maybe that was the breakthrough he needed?

“Cas, you know I love you, right?” Okay, maybe not the most elegant start, but he’d go with it.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied, lighting up as much as he did when he used his smiting mojo, except not so burn your eyes out-ish. “I love you, too.” Damn it, it was the gummy smile, the one he only used when he was really happy, usually right after an incredible orgasm. If he was outside the bedroom and using it… Dean brushed his fingers along the engraved inside of the ring. It was now or never.

“Cas, umm…” Can’t quit now, Winchester. “Cas, I… err…” Damn it, he could do this! Asking one freaking question was way easier than killing a wendigo or kicking a demon’s butt. “Cas…” His voice almost sounded strangled. Great proposal there.

“Dean?” Cas asked, starting to sound concerned. He stepped forward, but Dean stepped back to avoid him. Was the air getting thin in here? Maybe he should step outside for a bit. Only he was outside, and Cas was here, and there was a ring in his pocket, and… “Marry me, Cas!” Dean shouted at the top of his lungs, the panicked adrenaline coursing through his veins while laughing at him. Hell, the universe was probably laughing at him by now. Especially since Cas, his one true love or whatever Disney taught kids, was staring at him, that confused head tilt of his doing something to Dean’s insides, turning them into goo.

“Dean?” That one perplexed question. Not a yes, but not a no either.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to stop the dizziness from making matters even worse. He pulled out the ring from his pocket, then dropped to one knee. Proposal, take two. Action!

“Cas, I love you, and yeah, I get that you’re immortal and all that, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you anyway.” He held out the ring, trying to not look so damn pleading. “So, will you marry me?” Without giving Cas a chance to answer, he rambled on, babbling with the best of them. “I get it if you say no. I can totally understand. I’m just a human and you’re an angel and all that. It’d be way too Romeo and Juliet or something, me being all mortal and you being all… not. But just… just think about it at least?” He was pretty sure his not so little brother’s puppy dog eyes had nothing on his right now.

“Dean, I love you with all my heart, probably more than I should be capable of loving you,” Cas started, and Dean held tight, waiting for the rejection that he could feel coming. “Marriage may just be a human concept, but I can’t think of anything I would rather do than to be your husband.” As rejections go, that wasn’t so bad… wait a second…

“So, yes?” Dean asked, dazed, and starting to get a little dizzy again.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied, smiling in that way he did that always made Dean think he was thinking ‘my silly human’ to himself. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“You will? You will! Cas, thank you so much!” Dean literally jumped with joy, not having ever thought that was a real thing. He fumbled with the ring, trying to get it on Cas’ finger. In the end, Cas had to help, sliding the white gold band onto his ring finger with only a bit of help from Dean. “I love you so damn much, Cas,” Dean said, still holding Cas’ hand after the ring debacle was over and finished.

“I love you too,” Cas said, before leaning in to kiss his new fiance.


End file.
